


Dynamics

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis’ man is difficult and his omega’s easy.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Loqi Tummelt
Comments: 15
Kudos: 98





	Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The second Noctis has opened the front door, he knows his boyfriend’s betrayed him. He’s not even remotely surprised. It’s what he gets for dating a Nif. A part of him tried to see it as politically sound—if the crown prince could date a pardoned enemy soldier, it would show the rest of his people that peace is possible. But Loqi’s the least peaceful person Noctis has ever met, and sometimes he really thinks he’s made a mistake.

He doesn’t storm in and yell like he might’ve done before the war. He’s too old, too mature for that nonsense, though Ignis still insists he acts like a child half the time. His alpha instincts often get the best of him, and they roar up inside him now, eager to join the cloying heat that permeates the air of their penthouse apartment. Noctis squashes that down. Any time he starts going all _alpha_ , Loqi matches it and magnifies it, swiftly twisting into one big mass of irrational hormones and machismo. There’s no point starting a fight. He had enough of that with Gladiolus’ training regime in the morning. 

With a sense of forced patience, Noctis sheds his cloak and shoes. He tosses the car keys onto the table and wanders through the entrance, following the stench of raw _sex_ right out into the open living room—Loqi couldn’t even be bothered to sneak away into the bedroom. Instead, he’s sprawled across Noctis’ old black faux-leather couch with their shared omega in his lap, bouncing loudly up and down on his naked cock. Loqi’s pants are pooled around his ankles, and everything else has been stripped away. Prompto’s as naked as he always is—not bothering with anything but his wristband in their apartment. Even the wristband’s gone now, because Loqi likes to run his fingers over the barcode underneath it and purr about what a good little MT Prompto’s become. 

Prompto moans in delight and buckles over Loqi, arms wrapping tight around Loqi’s trim shoulders. Noctis knows that normally, Prompto hates his barcode. He doesn’t want to be _Imperial_ , even if the war is over. But he _does_ want to be fucked, and all his self-conscious fears seem to melt away whenever there’s a thick alpha cock inside him. He obediently bends when Loqi draws him down for a kiss, the two of them exchanging tongues with the same heated fervor of their thrusts. Loqi pounds up into Prompto like a jackhammer. It’s no wonder they’re both slick with sweat and flushed pink. Noctis wrinkles his nose at them but can feel himself hardening anyway. It’d be impossible _not_ to get hard at the sight of Prompto’s pink hole stretched around his boyfriend’s cock. Prompto has a great ass in every situation, but it looks best when it’s bouncing up and down on Loqi’s thighs and coated in lube and pre-cum. Watching it flex and ripple takes some of the edge off Noctis’ annoyance. 

When Loqi’s eyes finally catch his over Prompto’s shoulder, Noctis growls anyway, “I see you started without me. _Again_.”

Loqi dons his usual shit-eating smirk. He’s a _bitch_ sometimes, and Noctis can’t fathom why he puts up with it except for just that Loqi’s _his_ bitch. Loqi reaches around to slap Prompto’s ass, drawing a strangled groan out of their omega. Loqi turns back to him, caressing his freckled cheek and drawling, “I can’t help it... not when our omega’s such a perfect picture of Imperial beauty.”

Prompto whimpers, but it’s hard to tell if it’s because he doesn’t like that description or because Loqi’s cock is breaking him. Noctis rolls his eyes. “Shut up, Tummelt. He’s Lucian, and you know it.”

“With this pretty blond hair? You _wish_.”

“Don’t forget, he served with _me_ when we fought you.”

“And then he came crawling to an Imperial general on all fours, begging to suck my cock...”

Giving up, Noctis stalks forward. He grabs a fistful of Prompto’s soft sunshine hair and wrenches his head back, only being so rough because Noctis knows his gorgeous lover can take it. Prompto’s blue eyes haze over with _lust_ , peering up at Noctis in obvious desperation. He was _Noctis’_ first, and he always will be. He’s still Noctis’ best friend in the entire world. 

Noctis demands to know, simply to shut his actual boyfriend up, “Where do your loyalties lie, Prom?”

Loqi delivers a particularly hard thrust that jostles Prompto and wracks a gasp out of his pink lips. Loqi’s made his point clear—he has an obvious advantage. But Noctis knows there’s no dick in the world that could break his bond with Prompto. 

Prompto licks his lips, swallows, and moans, “I, uh—fuck! I really don’t care, just fuck me!”

Loqi chuckles like he’s won, but Noctis scoffs and knows the truth. Prompto will totally curl up on _Noctis’_ side of the bed once they’ve finished plowing him senseless. He just needs a good fucking first. 

Noctis is nothing if not a good alpha. He climbs onto the couch next to Loqi and lines himself up to oblige.


End file.
